P2000
|ammotype = |weightloaded = 620 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1165 |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 13 / 52 |rateoffire = 352 RPM |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = Glock-18 |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) |Accuraterange = 31m |Armorpenetration = 50.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-1-1 CT |Entity = weapon_hkp2000}} :For the Counter-Terrorists' previous spawn pistol, see KM .45 Tactical. The Heckler & Koch P2000 is a Counter-Terrorist spawn pistol in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The P2000 is intended to replace the USP from previous Counter-Strike games. It was developed by Germany-based Heckler and Koch, designed for law enforcement and paramilitary services, and it is chambered in calibers like 9mm, .357 SIG, and .40S&W. The P2000 in-game is modeled after the 9mm standard model. Like the USP from previous games, the P2000 is designed to be the Counter-Terrorists' starting handgun. However, unlike other games, it does not feature a silencer and Terrorists cannot purchase the P2000—they can only obtain one from dead Counter-Terrorists. The movement speed of the P2000 is 240 units per second, meaning users suffer from light speed reduction. Properties Advantages * High damage for a default pistol * Default pistol for the Counter-Terrorists * High accuracy * High reserve ammunition Disadvantages * Fairly low damage against armored opponents * Slow rate of fire Gameplay Tactics * At close range (especially in pistol rounds), burst-firing while aiming for the head is advised to maximize damage and maintain accuracy. ** Only spray bullets when you are surrounded by several enemies or you cannot score a headshot. It is also recommended to retreat while spraying bullets to increase your chances of evading assailants. *** Hold down your mouse or aim your crosshair at lower sections of a target's body when spraying bullets as the P2000 has fairly high recoil per shot. * Disengage close contact with enemies that are armed with weapons that have a higher rate of fire or inflicts more damage. Unless you have ran out of ammunition for your primary weapon and need to fight back, solely relying on this pistol will not be able to save you most of the time. * It is ill-advised to rush with this pistol due to the small magazine size and ammo reserve, even in pistol rounds. * Provided that you are a good shot, the P2000 is a viable choice for the second round eco (if you lost the pistol round), being similar in the minimum shots it takes to kill an armored opponent as the M4's (2 shots to the armored head). Counter-Tactics * Although the Glock-18 lacks acceptable damage per shot, users can afford to spray bullets (due to its higher magazine size) and score headshots when fighting P2000 users. ** The Tec-9 is also another good pistol to use, provided you take care in close ranges. ** More powerful sidearms, like the Desert Eagle or the CZ75-Auto, can dispatch P2000 users with little trouble. * Rifles, submachine guns and shotguns can easily overwhelm users. * Users may not want to pursue enemies at longer distances thus giving most players a chance to escape and/or fight back easily. Comparison to the USP-S Positive * Higher magazine capacity and more reserve ammunition (13/52 vs. 12/24) * Higher accuracy range (31 vs. 29m) * Shorter weapon length Neutral * Same rate of fire (352 RPM) * Same reload time (2.2 seconds) * Same damage (35) * Same armor penetration (50.5%) * Same penetration power (100) * Same kill award ($300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual)) * Same movement speed (240) Negative * Silencer unavailable * Worse recoil control value (19 vs 18) Comparison to the Glock-18 Positive * Higher damage * More accurate Neutral * Same price ($200) * Same movement speed (240 UPS) * Same reload time (2.2 seconds) Negative * Less ammunition (13/52 vs 20/120) * Higher recoil * Lower rate of fire (352 RPM vs 400 RPM) * No alternative burst-fire mode Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *Despite being modeled after the 9x19mm version of the P2000, the one in Global Offensive is coded to use the same .357 SIG ammunition as the P250. *The P2000 shares the same draw and reload animations as the P250, Glock-18, and Five-SeveN. *This pistol cannot be attached with a silencer like the USP, though the former can accept one in real life. *The logo on the grip shows HK / P2000 in real life, while the in-game model shows P / 2000 instead. This is most likely done to avoid legal issues. *Although sharing the same round as the P250, the P2000 is unable to score a one shot kill against an opponent with a helmet, even at close range. External links *Heckler & Koch P2000 at Wikipedia. *P2000 Weapon guide on YouTube. *P2000 vs USP-S accuracy test on YouTube. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons